The Night the Dead Rise
by Neko no Baka
Summary: It appeared like any other day, but Kagome knew better. * It’s Halloween, the day of the dead. And the dead do rise.* This fic was inspired and done for the Dokuga Halloween Challenge!


AN: Finished!!! Finally! I had this almost finished a week ago, and just finished it up tonight. Though now looking around the site. I see I wasn't the only one with this idea, though only similair. -_- I swear I didn't copy it really. Oh well, enjoy. Thanks to anyone who give this fic a read.

This fic was inspired and done for the Dokuga Halloween Challenge! This takes place after the end of Inuyasha. And lastly I don't own this wonderful series. That said, enjoy.

"spoken"

*thought*

The Night the Dead Rise

By Lunaticneko

*********************************************************

Kagome was panting as she reached the rise of the hill. Squinting her eyes she looked down into the valley below that was dyed red from the setting sun. "Great, no sign of him or camp." Flopping down on the ground, she thought back on to what lead up to this.

Inuyasha had went with her to a far village to exterminate some youkai that had been causing trouble. By the time they finished it was already too late to hit the road, so they had made camp for the night. She had been starting the fire when she heard Inuyasha mutter that he'd be right back. Glancing up she saw him leave in a dazed state. Confused Kagome looked up and spotted soul stealers slipping through the trees. After a moment curiosity won over and she tried to follow, but ended up lost instead. She ran around for hours till she spotted a high ledge on a hill and went for it.

She huffed. " Stupid curiosity. And to be alone on today of all days." Sure it appeared like any other day, but Kagome knew better. * It's Halloween, the day of the dead. And the dead do rise.* Kagome thought with a shudder, and wished for once she wasn't 'gifted' with her miko sight.

When she first learned she could see the dead she had been happy. With her gift she had been able to help the little girl, Mayu, find rest, and so she found it useful. Then one Halloween in the feudal era, she saw the ghostly apparitions walking about in hordes, and had been down right terrified. Kaede told her it was normal, and to leave the spirits alone this night. For it was the night they were gifted to roam the world they once lived in.

Kagome muttered. "The worst part is that I can't tell they're dead till the float, walk through something or disappear. That or they just look dead." Kagome bemoaned. She remembered a group of travelers she had been giving directions to. They thanked her, then they promptly walked straight through the trees.

As the last light of the sun left the world she saw a blue flash along the horizon. *At least there is a full moon* Glancing around again her eyes landed on a strange rock formation. "Huh, it kind of looks like Stonehenge." She leaned forward to get a better look. It was then her eye caught movement. "Is… is there someone down there?" Getting up she shifted back and forth. " Maybe they can direct me to a village?" *Or maybe they're dead.* Part of her countered. *Or maybe it was nothing! Besides I want a closer look at whatever that is.* She mentally sighed as she made her way back down the hillside. *...curiosity is going to be the death of me.*

She was a few feet away and hadn't seen anyone. "Hello?" Hearing nothing as a response, her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Great, they left." She touched one of the smooth stone, and looked up seeing holy papers. *Is this some type of tomb?* Kagome was brought out off her thoughts when she heard small thumbing noises that seemed to be getting closer, turning around she paled.

A large pack of wolves was heading her way. *Crap!* Kagome frantically searched the ground for something. "Ah ha!" She held up her two sticks. "Well at least it's something." She muttered. Looking up she saw them much closer and now growling. Holding up a stick. "Hey! Look a toy." Then she lobbed it as far as she could. "Go fetch!" They simply watched it fly over head, then looked back at the miko and resumed growling.

She ducked behind the large stone with her last stick. "Oh, come on. Don't make me try to fend you off." A sudden chill ran through the air making the hairs on the back of her neck shoot up. The wolves whimpered and ran off. *This can't be good.*

"A miko? What is Miko doing at a youkai's grave?" Came a deep voice from behind her.

Kagome whirled in surprise and slammed her back against the rock when she found a youkai a few feet from her. "I was just curious and…." She paused scrunching her brow. "Wait, you look familiar." Just as she remembered why, a loosened part of the stone fell and hit her on the top of the head. One last thought slipped through her mind before she lost consciousness. *Yep, definitely a ghost. For Inu no Taishou has been dead for awhile.*

****************************************************************

The dead demon lord stared at the sprawled form of the woman. Seeing as she wasn't waking anytime soon he knelt down to get a better look at her face. *Yes, she seem slightly familiar as well. But she human right? Anyone I met in life would be dead. I certainly don't remember an odd little miko.* He stood up and sighed. Any questions would have to wait till she was awake.

After an hour, she began to stir. Groaning Kagome sat up and rubbed her head. * What happened? Oh yes, I was surprised by a ghost and rock hit me in the head.* Looking up she saw him leaning against a stone slab watching her.

He smiled over. "So your awake. How's your head?"

She shrugged, and got up dusting off her clothes. "Could be worse. Your Inu no Taishou right?"

"Yes. How is it you know me?" He said walking over.

Kagome rubbed her head. "Well, I never really met you in person. I travel with your son Inuyasha. I only know what you looked like from when you appeared after Takemaru had been laid to rest a second time."

Then it struck him why she looked familiar and he snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes. After that Takemaru being reborn incident. You were standing behind Inuyasha." He looked her over again. "Though I remember your clothing was… odd, not miko garb."

Kagome glanced down. "Oh." She gave her shirt a tug then looked back up. "I started wearing this to help blend in after I decided to stay in this time for keeps."

He blinked. "You're not from this time?"

Kagome flushed at her slip. "Ah, well no. I actually lived 500 years in the future."

Silence. *Great, he thinks I'm crazy.*

After a minute more of staring he shrugged. "Why not. If the dead can rise, why couldn't it be possible for people to time travel?"

Kagome left out a sigh of relief. Then tensed at the next question.

"So you know Inuyasha, can I presume you know my elder son as well?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Well yes. But not as well." Her mind flashing through some of their less than friendly encounters.

Inu no Taishou sighed in disappointment. "Let me guess. He's tried to kill you."

Kagome felt the need to explain. "Well in all fairness, everyone I met here has. This includes Inuyasha and we're close friends!"

His face went blank, before he started to laugh. "Really? And you still were friends?"

Kagome nodded like it was normal. "Yep. And if it helps Sesshoumaru ended up actually saving my life at least twice." She finish holding up two fingers, that seemed to redeem him from the many times he tried to do her harm.

He looked surprised. * Attacking seemed pretty normal for my son, but saving? And a miko at that.* He studied her for a moment. "That's good to hear."

Kagome looked at the old demon lord lost in thought and had an idea. "Would you like to hear what your sons have been up to?"

He smiled. "Yes, little miko. I know there is much I have missed."

"Kagome." She half-heartedly scolded. "Call me Kagome."

He laughed. "Alight, Kagome tell me what trouble my pups gotten into."

They talk late into the night. Kagome telling him of about how she meet Inuyasha and their group formed. Then about Rin, and all she knew on the Sesshoumaru, and when he briefly joined their group to defeat Naraku.

Inu no Taishou sighed. "It is late, and I must return little miko."

She nodded in understanding. "It was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you again."

"Actually." He said while thinking. "Could you do me a favor?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Sure, like what?"

"Could you come back hear next year with Sesshoumaru. I would like to see my son. Don't tell him who, just that someone wants to me him. It'll be a surprise of sorts." He winked at her.

Kagome shoulders slumped. 'Easier said then done.' "I'll try but I can't make any promises."

Inu no Taishou acted as if he didn't hear as he started to walk off fading away as he left. "I'll be counting on you, Kagome." His words reaching her as he disappeared completely.

Kagome stared at the spot she last seen him, then cursed under her breath. "How the hell am I going to get him to come?! Let alone find him at the right time." She sighed as she started back to where she hoped camp was. *At least I have a year to figure this out.*

**********************************************************

Kagome climbed up another steep hill, flopping on her stomach over a rock at the top scanning the distance. "How is it that I still haven't even bumped into him. It's almost been a year!" She said with a slight panic to her voice. "Halloween is here in a couple days." She had taken to venturing on her own when her hanyou friend decided to hang around the village. She felt guilty for having to lie, saying she wanted to travel more. 'But when we were traveling he would just give me odd looks when I mention wanting to see Sesshoumaru. And then become pissed when I couldn't tell him why.' Kagome's eye ticked. 'I swear he was purposely avoiding him.'

So she had set off on her own, prepared for anything. Complete with first aid kit, bows and arrows, a small sword, and clever ways to confuse people enough to get away. *It was amazing how dumbfounded and curious people got when they saw some of the modern inventions.* She's been happy to find some of her old stuff left in Kaede's hut from before the well closed. All she had to do to stop a confrontation was take out something odd, like her battery operated hairdryer, turn it on and throw it on the ground. Then run to safety while they were freaked out, or at least buy herself time to think up something. She managed to get deep into the west, but still no glimpse of the elusive daiyoukai.

Kagome rolled over and huffed. "Sure, we randomly would come across Sesshoumaru all the time when we were looking for Naruka. But when I need to find him, he's nowhere to be seen." She thought out loud, ready to grind her teeth. A familiar flaring of a aura stopped her from the habit as she blinked in surprise. Then excitedly scrambled to her feet. "Finally!" She said as she ran the direction she sensed him.

*Now all I got to do is get him to meet at his fathers grave and… will he even be able to see him?* Kagome groaned. "I certainly hope so." In her experience only ghost that were vengeful and attacking could sometimes be seen. On some occasions if the spirit's will was strong enough people would catch glimpses of them. *I'll worry about that later.* She cleared the trees and nearly ran into him. "Ep." Trying to halt her run, she jumped stopped, flailed and ended up on her rump.

Looking up she saw him raise a brow at her. "Hi."

Sesshoumaru raised his other brow. "Is there something you want miko?" He replied stonily.

She wasn't surprised by his bluntness. *He always was one to cut to the chase.* She stood up and straightened her back. Dead seriousness filling her face, as she inhaled a breath ready to get it over with. *Here goes nothing.* "Someone needs to meet you at your father's grave in two days time by nightfall." At his continued bored look she added. "It's important."

"Why do they require this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome shoulders slumped. "I can't say." Looking up she pressed on. "But it'll be worth your while. I promise!"

He regarded her for a moment. He knew it couldn't be an ambush, she wasn't the type to do so. *There nothing pressing at the moment to do. It could prove beneficial. But, of all places why my father's grave?* He gave a mental shrug and focused back on the miko. "This Sesshoumaru will meet them."

Kagome sagged in relief only to tense up as he continued.

"But pray for your sake it is not a waste of my time." His eyes narrowing further as he glared at her.

*Oh trust me I am.* Kagome thought with a nervous smile. She clamped her hands together. "Well then shall we get going. We'll have to hurry to make it. I honestly was trying to find you earlier, but I had the worst of luck. And-" He cut off her rambling when he grabbed her right arm. "What are you doing?"

He gave her a bored look. "You said we needed to hurry, did you not." At her nod he continued. "Then this Sesshoumaru will fly there." It was then that she noticed the cloud that had formed under their feet, and like that they were off.

*********************************************************

After two days of flying, with a break to camp inbetween, they arrived at the tomb. The sun was setting as they waited. And then waited some more. After a bit the miko began to shuffle her feet.

Kagome looked around expectantly. *Come on, where is he? I have the right day, don't I?*

Sesshoumaru growled. "Miko, you have better of brought me here for a good reason."

Kagome bit her lip. "I did, really! He should be here any minute now."

He raised a brow. "Who?"

Before Kagome could answer she was picked up and flung into the air. "ep!"

Inu papa just laughed up at her, as he twirled with her high above his head. "You did it! Thank you little miko."

Kagome for her part was trying to not be nauseous. "S-stop spinning. You're making me sick." She saw Sesshoumaru disturbed look on one of her twirls. "I'm fine. Really." Turning back to the still spinning dead demon lord. "Gah! Stop it! And didn't I tell you to call me by my name?!"

"Ha ha! So you did." She brought her down and squeezed her to his armor filled chest. "Thank you Kagome. You've made this old youkai, a happy old youkai."

Seeshoumaru had calmly watched the odd miko become air born for no reason. Then she started talking to someone he couldn't see. This left him slightly unsettled. "Miko, explain."

Kagome blinked then sighed. "Crap, it's as I thought he can't see you."

Inu no Taishou patted her shoulder. "It's alright I have a solution for this. Ask him to draw tenseiga. Tell him it's to learn a new ability."

"Ok." Turning to the expectant daiyoukai. "He says to draw tenseiga to learn a new ability." At his blank look she become frustrated. "Everything will make sense in a minute. Just draw the sword."

"Miko. You had better be right about this." His threat clear in his voice as he drew his sword.

Grinning Inu no Taishou gave out his next instructions. "Ok, now Kagome cut your hand and rub it on his blade." He said cheerfully.

Kagome blinked, " Wait, what-?"

He just shoved her towards his son. "Just trust me on this."

Reluctantly she crossed the last few feet between them. Taking out an arrow, she sliced her palm.

He just raised a brow. "This better work." She muttered, then grabbed the hilt of the blade and jerked her bleeding palm down the smooth metal coating it. The two watch as the blood disappeared.

Sesshoumaru looked up from the blade. "What pray tell was that suppose to - " The sword pulsed and his eyes widen slightly in surprise at what he saw. A barely audible whisper left his lips. "…father?"

Inu no Taishou smiled softly. "It is good to see you, my son. There is much to speak of, is there not?"

Kagome stepped away to give them their privacy. When she felt she was far enough away, she sat down against a rock and started bandaging her hand. Hours went by and Kagome tried to keep her head up so she wouldn't fall asleep and be left behind when they finished.

She hadn't even realized her eyes were closed till she heard her name being called. Turning her head she saw Inu no Taishou waving her over. She sluggishly got up to went over to them.

He smiled at her. "It's time I take my leave. But I wanted to thank you again." Turning to his son. "Remember you can always call on me for advise. Even if you don't need it, a visit is always welcomed." Giving a subtle hint.

Sesshoumaru scowled as he felt he was being treated like a pup all over again. "This Sesshoumaru will when time permits it."

Inu no Taishou turned to leave and paused glancing back over his. "Ah, and Sesshoumaru." Making sure he had his attention. "Be sure to bring the miko from time to time. She is amusing." With that he left.

They stayed their for a moment longer before Sesshoumaru turned to leave. "Come, I will take you back to your village."

Kagome was slightly surprised he be so kind to do so. "Coming." She spared the site one last glance before catching up to the demon lord. She offered him a appreciative smile.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "And…Kagome."

Stunned she barely realized she replied. "yes?"

"Thank you." He turned to look at her. " To be able to talk to my father again, is the greatest gift this Sesshoumaru has ever received."

Her eyes had widened in disbelief before softening. "You're welcome."

They continued on their slower journey back to Edo. One with a new respect for the other, and one with a new insight into the other's soul.

****************************************************************

Thank you to everyone who gave this a read. Seriousness isn't something I write often, but I hope you enjoyed it. This has to be my longest one-shot ever. Thank you again for reading it, and review if you liked it.

~Lune


End file.
